Tirek Appears/A Plan to Recreating a Prison Bottle
Here is the scene where our heroes are planing to create a new prison bottle, as Tirek appears in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Later our heroes are now found a place to hide) Rokit: Good thing we found a place to hide. Niksput: '''Yeah, Same here. '''Agumon: I think we lost them. Veemon: Us too. Meray: Baraz, the bottle. (Baraz uses his power to check it out) Baraz: Of course, shunned by Hoopa, the shadow wanted freedom so it destroy the bottle. Kamzo: So what are we going to do now?! Brittany: That makes since. Jinky: How are we gonna stop Unbound Hoopa?! Yolei Inoue: There has to be a way. Bash: If we don't hurry. Who knows something bad will happened to Hoopa. Hawkmon: The evil Hoopa and the Villains will kill us all. Baraz: We need new bottle. We can make another. Meray: Another Prison Bottle. Serena: Make another? Takato Matsuki: Make another Prison Bottle? Guilmon: Good idea. Simon: Okay. Cody Hida: Like what? Baraz: Yes. With this. I can recreate at Dahara tower. Ash Ketchum: Amazing! Jeanette: But how are you suppose to recreate the bottle? Baraz: '''Dahara Tower is where the Prison Bottle was originally made, The power still can be found there. '''Emerl: That's why. Sunset Shimmer: But how is the Prison Bottle been, you know? Created. Meray: Our great-grandfather used Ground, Fire and water. The three great forces of nature, to make the bottle. Baraz: Right, so as long as we have those three types of Pokémon. I think together will be able to make the Prison Bottle again. Riku: Does anyone have Fire, Water and Ground types? Ash Ketchum: For water power I got Frogadier. Mordecai: Okay. Rigby: What about you, Serena? Serena: For fire power I got Braixen. Clemont: But, we don't have any ground type Pokémon. So there's no ground power. Raphael: Oh, great! Now what? Sadness: We have to find a ground type. Disgust: How are we suppose to get a ground type? Fear: I don't know. Kramm: How are we going to find a ground type Pokémon to help us out?! Bonnie: Hey, I know what to do! Sparx: Oh, great. Bonnie has the idea, what's the idea getting a ground type Pokémon? Christopher Thorndyke: I know what Ground type Pokémon can we use. (At the desert a ring appears in front of Hippopotas) Hoopa: Ali Hoopa Ring! (Hippopotas pops out of the ring) Ash Ketchum: Wow! Check out that Hippopotas! Joy: Hippopotas, that will work! Bonnie: Hi there, Hippopotas! Will you help us out? (Suddenly a ring appears behind the heroes as Unbound Hoopa appears) Meray: It found us! (Then a shadowy figure appears) Tai Kamiya: Who are you? Tigerman: Whoever you are come out of the shadows. (The shadowy figure appears reveal to be Tirek) Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! Shining Armor: It's you! Princess Cadance: Not you again! Tirek: Hello there again. Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: It's you again. Tirek: That's right and we're just getting started. (Noticing Tai Kamiya) Ah, what do we have here. Tai Kamiya the leader of the DigiDestined. Tai Kamiya: How did you know who I am? Tirek: Because I've heard of you. And I should tell something that will be you're shocking moments. Kari Kamiya: What's that? Tirek: You see, when the Mixels are in this episode, A Quest for a Lost Mixamajig. Snoof were talking about the chosen ones, Then I Capture them in a bag, Your Mixels almost didn't make it but they max. And when you and the other DigiDestined enter the city to fight back I made them pretty evil things again. That's why I did it. (Tai, Kari and everyone are shocked hearing what Tirek said) Tai Kamiya: You! Wouldn't! Dare! Krog: You've got to be kidding! Agumon: So your the one who made a seed bomb then captured the mixels! J.P. Shibayama: Whoa! Chilbo: Why that evil thing! Tirek: That's right, now it's time to be destroyed! Dr. Rabies: Can't wait to see you dead! Emily: Uh, oh! Thomas: Get back! (Lugia activates Dragon Rush and hits Unbound Hoopa) Tirek: Why that little! Get Lugia! Tiff: Let's get out of here! XJ-1: Go! Gox: '''We must run to the tower! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Good idea. '''Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! Takuya Kanbara: Let's get out of here! Tirek: Don't let them get away! (Later the heroes find another place to hide) Clemont: Let's go! We've gotta move! No time to waste! Bonnie: Then let's travel by ring! Magnifo: Good idea. Rarity: I agree! Alvin: If we want to get out of here. Matt Ishida: Hold it are you forgetting something about Hoopa. It can't travel through it's own ring. Meray: Matt's right. Don't forget, Hoopa can't. Bonnie: Oh, yeah. Matt Ishida: Told ya. Baraz: Now Hoopa. Until we finsh making the bottle. I want you to go hide so the shadow and the other Villains can't find you. Hoopa: Alright, Hoopa go hide. Jet the Hawk: That's the spirit. Gator: '''Good point. '''Wave the Swallow: Let's go already. Storm the Albatross: Hey, I was gonna say that! Ash Ketchum: Okay, I'll go with you. We can't just leave Hoopa alone. Takato Matsuki: You got that right, we'll protect you. Ash Ketchum: Takato's right. We'll make sure Hoopa stays safe! Emerl: We can do this! Hoopa: Ashkan and Pikan. Emerl: Summon out your Frogadier. Ash Ketchum: Right. Come on out Frogadier! (Ash opens the Pokéball to summon Frogadier) Clemont, I'm leaving Frogadier with you. Clemont: Got it Ash. Tai Kamiya: Let's split up, The Heroes, The Other Mixels will go to the tower while Emerl, Gmerl, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, The Infernites, The Cragsters, The Electroids, The Orbitons, Mordecai, Rigby, Nikolai and I will go with Ash and Hoopa to find a hiding place. Meray: Protect Hoopa. Thank you so much. Take care! Hoopa: Hoopa, protect Ashkan and friends! Ash Ketchum: Whatever you say. (Hoopa giggles) Takato Matsuki: Calumon. You need to go with our friends where you can be safe. Calumon: Okay. (The heroes are teleported to Dahara Tower) Twilight Sparkle: '''Let's go to the tower. '''Krog: '''You got it! '''Serena: Be careful you all be safe. Ash Ketchum: Right. Emerl: We will be safe. Hoopa: (Giggles) Matt Ishida: You can count on it. Gabumon: We will not let anything happened to Hoopa. Eleanor: Good luck. Vampos: '''Be careful guys. '''Rokit: '''We will then. '''Ash Ketchum: Come on. Tai Kamiya: We need to talk about you. Ash Ketchum: The shadow and you. You're both Hoopa right? Hoopa: Huh? Emerl: It might feel like it's really weird. Ash Ketchum: Emerl is right. It's like your having a battle against yourself or something. But since both of you are you, I think you should get along. Hoopa: Hoopa make up? Meltus: '''Sure. '''Teslo: That's right. Tai Kamiya: '''We better make sure if the mixels didn't get captured by Tirek. '''Takuya Kanbara: Why is that? Nikolai: '''What's with the others? '''Rigby: '''He's talking about Tirek. '''Tai Kamiya: It's Tirek. You see, when Kari and I we're young. We went to the Library somehow, and I didn't know it was a Mysterious Creature who use his powers to drain ponies' magic. So while I went to the Library that's how Tirek was planning to become stronger, So I Found a book, Then read and found page 250, And it was a Centaur Named Tirek, Who Ruled Equestria, But Scorpion Betrayed him, Then Tirek is come Back for his Revenge, To Capture all the mixels. Agumon: That's not good. Takato Matsuki: Well you learn your way, Sometimes happens. Veemon: You learned your way how you know. Emerl: '''Cause, he has returned for his revenge to get the Mixels. '''Ash Ketchum: Don't worry will protect the mixels and stop Tirek and the other Villains, I promise. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Matt Ishida: He's right. Will never let things happened again. Mordecai: Yeah, we're good helpers. Spyro: Besides, we can't let Malefor and the other Villains defeat us. Tai Kamiya: Thanks, so let's do it. Shuff: '''Got it! '''Krader: Yeah! Yeah! We can do it, to stop the Villains and Shadow of Hoopa! (Then a ring appears as Unbound Hoopa pops out trying to attack the heroes) Malefor: Not so fast, Spyro and the others! Wordgirl: Oh, no! Flain: We're toasted! Dr. Two Brains: Say goodbye! Puppetmon: Forever! (Lugia hits Unbound Hoopa with Dragon Rush) Hoopa: Let's go! Emerl: Hurry! MetalSeadramon: There getting away! Bowser: '''Somebody stop Lugia from interfering our plans! '''Koopalings: Yes, King Dad. Bowser Jr.: Sure thing, Papa. (Later the heroes enter the Dahara Tower, Meanwhile, Ash, Emerl, Tai and the others are trying to find an hiding place, Meanwhile, Baraz, Meray and the other heroes enter the spot where the Prison Bottle was made as Baraz summons Solrock) Baraz: Solrock, use Flash! (Baraz's Solrock activates Flash) Snoof: That is some bright light here. Dribbal: Yep, I knew something was good. (As Meray puts the pieces of the Prison Bottle) (Meanwhile Lugia continues fight Unbound Hoopa, Then Lugia Uses Dragon Rush and attack Unbound Hoopa Crashing into the Bulding) Major Nixel: I had enough with this Lugia! Bad Dog: Let's call it an F! Bird-Brain: Someone has to pay for that! Prince Hans: Okay, then let's stop Lugia! (Meanwhile, The lights began to dim a little, Later we see the heroes are hiding behind a couple of boxes) Teslo: It's clear. Shuff: Good thing we found a place to hide. Flamzer: So, are we sure this is safe? Seismo: Yeah, we think so. Flain: Yes dudes. Will be safe in here. Niksput: '''Okay, This luck, We must keep away from Unbound Hoopa. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Gotcha. '''Hoopa: Ashkan. Taikan. Emerkan. Tai Kamiya: Yeah. Takato Matsuki: Is there something you like to talk to us? Emerl: Is there something you want to tell us? Hoopa: Do you think Hoopa and shadow can make up? Ash Ketchum: Sure you can. Then you'll get your old power back. Pretty neat, huh? Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Hoopa: You really mean it? Agumon: Yup. Gabumon: That's right. Matt Ishida: You and the Shadow Hoopa has be friends to each other. That will be friendship. Hoopa: (Giggles) If power comes back. Hoopa will grant Ashkan a wish! Ash Ketchum: I want to be a Pokémon Master! That's my only wish! Hoopa: Hoopa ring it for you! Ash Ketchum: No way. Emerl: Not for us either. Davis Motomiya: No can do. Ash Ketchum: Becoming a Pokémon Master can't just be giving to me. It's just something I have to achieve. Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: I have to do it on my own. Tai Kamiya: Yeah. We can't use rings. Takuya Kanbara: Yeah, we don't have some magical powers like every Pokemon. Hoopa: You can't use ring?! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Tai Kamiya: '''Shimmer down now. '''Burnard: He's right. (Then suddenly A Ring appears, As the heroes try to hide) Nurp-Naut: There coming! Takato Matsuki: Hide, Quick! (Unbound Hoopa's face appears from the ring to look for the heroes, then Meltus began to sneeze, But Unbound Hoopa's face leaves, After The ring disappears, Then Meltus sneezed again) Takuya Kanbara: '''Meltus! '''Meltus: '''Sorry, my bad. '''Tai Kamiya: What did we tell you about hiding from Unbound Hoopa and sneezing before it find us?! (Then a hand from the ring appears then the heroes got out) Tirek: There you are! Tai Kamiya: Oh, no! Agumon: They found us! Veemon: We're toasted! Natalia: Get them! And kill that traitor and his American friends! Mordecai: Run! Nikolai: Go! Go! (They run for their lives) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes